Imagine Rizzoli & Isles
by Rogue Devlin
Summary: My adaptation of the lovely movie Imagine Me & You, but now starring Jane and Maura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers and notes and all:**

Okay, so I usually never start a story with Author's notes, but I think this time I need to.

After half-working on other 4 Rizzoli & Isles fanfics, it hit me the idea to adapt Imagine Me & You but with Jane and Maura. I liked the idea a lot and while I didn't find any fanfic already on that (if there is, my bad!), I did find a fanvid on youtube - look for it, it's amazing!

Now, if you have never watched Imagine Me & You...go now! No really, it's a beautiful movie, and although it's not required to have watched it to read this fic, I'm afraid I'll rely too much on already knowing the movie, so I'm not entirely sure how this is going to work out. That said, feeback is, as always, really appreciated!

I'm borrowing Ol Parker's amazing script for Imagine Me & You and TNT's/Tess Gerritsen's/Janet Tamaro's Rizzoli and Isles, throwing them in a blender and coming out with this adaptation for no other purposes than indulging my Rizzles addiction.

I've never adapted a story before. I've read works from authors doing it on other stories, so this is my take on adapting Imagine Me & You into Rizzoli & Isles world (without the police stuff! so it works wonders for me!). I hope you like it.

* * *

Jane loudly yawned and stretched her arms as she sat down on her spot in the middle of Maura's couch. After ninety minutes sparring on the BPD's gym and quick shower, Jane had arrived to Maura's house for their usual movie night.

Looking at her friend from the counter of the kitchen, Maura finished feeding Bass before joining her in the living room.

"Jane! You are tired are you sure you want to watch the movie?"

Jane looked at Maura with her eyes still puffy and wet from the yawn, wincing at her before vigorously rubbing her face with her fingers.

"No, no. I'm all good. All I need is my beer and I'm good to go. I'll watch anything you want."

"You are going to drift off during the movie..." Maura complained shaking her head. "Anyways, I stumbled upon a movie from that actress you like...the one that played a kickass woman like you but had robots from the future chasing her son."

"Sarah Connor?"

"Yeah her."

"The one from the original movies or the one form TV?"

"There are two? It was a series...I think."

"Yeah... either Linda Hamilton or Lena Headey. Can't go wrong with either of them. Show me the movie you got."

"Uhmm..." Maura's mind was trying to remember the name from the cover of the movie. "No wait, she also appeared in that barbaric movie I don't understand how you can enjoy of those hunky men in Sparta."

Jane nodded and signaled Maura she knew who she was talking about, but being caught halfway drinking her beer she couldn't answer.

"How could you not like 300 Maur? Especially you who shamelessly enjoys ogling men's maximus assicus or whatever you call someone's ass."

Maura smiled amused.

"The men in that movie show impressively well formed muscular development indeed. But the movie was too bloody, violent and male homoerotic too me."

"What?" Jane almost spit her beer. "How can you say that? Wait no, don't tell me. Can we just get on to this movie please?"

"You are too cranky when you need to sleep." Maura replied as she inserted the DVD on her player and returned to the couch sitting next to Jane.

As the initial material played on the screen, Jane reached for the DVD case of the movie and after one look, handed it to Maura, arching a brow. The artwork featured on the left side a groom and a bride locking lips, standing with their backs to the viewer. Next to them, a taller blond guy holding a redhaired girl wth his hand on her back. A regular picture, except for fact that it was impossible not to notice that the bride and the girl were holding hands.

"300 is too homoerotic and this is very very straight, right? What are you having me watch?"

"I said it was male homoerotic. It really doesn't appeal to me, two women on the other hand...", Maura paused just long enough to watch Jane twitch a bit uncomfortably as she hid her smirk. "But this movie is catalogued as romantic comedy, so I don't think there's anything you should worry about."

"Why should I worry...it's not like..."

"Shush, the movie is starting."

Jane pouted annoyed and turned to watch the 55-inch HDTV.

A soft bubbly ambience music opened the movie. A beautiful twenty-something girl with honey curls, wearing a satin top and dark grey pajamas was sitting on her bed with her eyes fixed on the clock as the morning daylight filled the room. As soon as the alarm went off, she turned it then throwing herself back to the bed gripping her pillow.

Jane turned and leaned on Maura, resting her head on her shoulder and continued to watch the movie.

The same girl was now brushing her teeth. Loud bangs on her door had her running to open it, finding two girls behind it who screamed and jumped the moment the blond girl had opened the door.

A new scene showed the outside of what seemed a flower shop, cleverly name "Flowered Up."

_"I want something that says 'I'm sorry he's dead, but not that sorry. He was just a dog and you shouldn't have loved him more than me'."_ A woman was addressing a redhead who was anxiously looking at her watch._ "Can you do me a bunch that says that?"_

"Ah yeah, that's her!" Jane whispered to Maura.

"Sheesh."

Jane growled lowly but enjoying Maura being so comfortable closed her eyes for a second as the movie continued.

_"Rachel, darling, tell your father he can't wear that suit."_

_"He looks nice. You look nice."_

_"Thank you, poppet."_

_"Seen better-dressed crab."_

_"I have a question."_

_"Oh, God, would somebody please put a gag on my daughter?"_

Jane opened her eyes again, to see the little blond girl, surely the younger sister of the first girl.

_"Why is the alphabet in that order?"_

"You are going to fall asleep like that Jane..." Maura warned her softly noticing the change in Jane's respiration on how she let the weight of her body fall into her shoulder.

"Shush."

Groggily Jane focused her attention back on the screen.

The redhead was outside the flower shop stuffing a car with all sorts of buckets with flowers. Another blonde was talking to her.

_"You're late."_

_"Pulled. What's the job?"_

_"Wedding. You always pull."_

_"One of us has to. Nice couple?"_

_"Haven't met them. All about the mother."_

_"Isn't it always? Come out with me afterwards."_

Jane snickered. "Surely a helicopter mother like mine. Hey have you considered being a redhead?"

"Do you have a thing for redheads?" Maura teased her smiling while passing an arm around Jane's shoulder so she'd rest more comfortably against her.

"Just wondering, you'd look nice for sure." Jane said rolling enough to watch Maura as she spoke to her.

_"You need a love life."_ Jane heard the blond telling to the redhead.

_"I have a 'like life' that suits me fine."_

"You need a love life," Jane tapped Mara's thigh.

"I have a like-life that suits me fine," Maura chuckled and without much thought leaned in to kiss Jane's wild hair still a bit wet from Jane's shower.

Without leaving her hand from Maura's thigh, Jane turned her attention back to the movie. It was a bit difficult to keep track of it, between her drowsiness and getting distracted talking to Maura, no wonder she kept shushing her when they watched movies.

The redhead was meeting two handsome tall guys wearing impeccable black tuxedos with silver ties outside a church.

_"You're Hector, right? The groom?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I am. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Call me Heck."_

_"Well, I did your flowers."_

_" Oh, did you? Oh, well, they're fabulous. Aren't they, Coop?"_

_"Fabulous, yeah. Although, I wouldn't know a nice flower from a poke in the eye."_

_"But they're fabulous, aren't they, Coop?"_

As much as Jane hated to admit, the movie was getting her attention. She was a sucker for violent, crazy ass kicking action packed movies, which Maura accepted watching with her when it was her turn to choose.

The scene between the flower girl, the groom and his best man ended, being followed by the bride, her father and a friend inside a car.

_"So, Ned, how long have you guys been married, then?"_

_"Thirty years."_

_"Oh."_

_"If I'd killed her when I first thought about it, I'd be out by now. A free man. I remember all the way to the church I just wanted to shout 'Stop the car! This is a horrible mistake.' But you can't, can you? So, you just sit there, saying nothing, as the wheels keep turning, leading you on to the longest sentence -"_

_"Stop the car! I forgot to pee."_

Jane had to chuckle. "Oh I like him, poor guy. Now this other dude, I don't."

The scene had gone back to the redhead and the tall blond guy who was clearly hitting on the redhead.

_"I do work out, yes. Don't have a six pack."_

_"No?"_ the redhead had to ask.

_"No. Twelve pack on this puppy."_

_"I don't really like men with muscles."_

"Thank you, see Maur! Not everyone has to ogle men with muscles."

_"Heck, I've got a question."_

_"What's the question, H?"_

_"What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?"_

_"I haven't got a bastard clue, I'm afraid."_

"Doctor Isles probably knows," Jane muttered to herself.

_"There you are, you see. Now we can let him get married in peace."_

_"It never happens. If there's a thing that can't be stopped, it's not possible for there to be something else which can't be moved, and vice versa. They can't both exist. You see, it's a trick question, is the answer."_

_"Can she sit with me?"_

"Hey Maur, she's smartypants as you!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying the movie Jane, especially considering it doesn't involve physical violence, weapons or monsters of gigantic proportions." Maura giggled softly rubbing Jane's arm with one hand.

_"I fancy that flower girl."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know you do."_

_"She likes me. Right? I got that ... I got that vibe that she likes me."_

_"Coop, it's my wedding day. Can we talk about me?"_

_"Sure, yeah. Did you get the vibe that she likes me?"_

As much as Jane was enjoying the movie, her eyelids were starting to feel heavier and heavier. For moments, the screen looked blurry and closing her eyes for a second she kept hearing the movie, somehow recreating the scenes in her mind according to the dialogue of the characters.

Apparently the scene was back again to the bride.

_"Right, last one to the altar's a sissy."_

_"Well, this is it."_

_"Wish me luck."_

_"Wish you luck?"_

_"It's a wedding. Bridesmaids always blow weddings. Wish me luck."_

_"Good luck."_

Jane barely opened her eyes again. She was drifting into inevitable sleep, but somehow still trying to keep her eyes open to watch the movie.

Sitting inside the church, the bride's mother arrived to where the flower girl and the bride's little sister were waiting.

_"She's here."_

_"Okay, you're sorted, I'm gonna set up the reception. Excuse me."_

Luce, the flower girl made her way out of the aisle, while the guests stood up, as the Wedding March was played in the background. Led by her father, Rachel slowly walked down the aisle to where Heck, her soon-to-be husband awaited at the altar.

As Luce walked out on the aisle leftmost aisle and Rachel walked in on the center alley, their gazes met. Luce apparently curious to catch a glimpse of the bride and Rachel, for some reason turning her sight to where Luce was. The moment their eyes met was brief but meaningful. There had been some unmistakable connection. Jane smiled recognizing the power between that shared look, having experienced it enough times with none other than Maura.

Jane replayed on her mind one of those lingering looks where she could almost always lose herself in Maura's beautiful and warm hazel eyes.

_"All good?"_

Casey's familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Turning to look at him, she found him dressed in a custom tailored tuxedo. He looked extremely handsome. Jane looked down for a second, admiring her white pristine wedding dress.

"Always," she replied taking his hand and turning to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation—" the priest started to celebrate the mass.

"You look beautiful," Casey whispered to her.

" —to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

After the wedding, the party was the moment for everyone to enjoy. Among the couples dancing, Jane could see her parents, arguing as always.

"Please keep your arms by your side, Vince! It's like dancing with a gibbon!" Angela exclaimed annoyed as her husband danced haphazardly, moving his arms erratically, making it impossible for her to dance with him.

Kate Graham, her bridesmaid walked around ignoring the looks of men showing any mild interest in her. She's obviously looking for men, but thinking too highly of herself, keeps walking past some, muttering "Nothing ... nothing."

Making her way in between the guests dancing and standing by, a beautiful girl with honeyblond curls approached the table where the striking bride with long dark curls was apparently waiting by herself.

"Hi," the blonde greeted the bride.

"Hi." The answer was polite but a little dry.

"We haven't ... we haven't met. I'm Maura."

"Jane."

"I did your flowers." Maura replied, somehow explaining what she was doing at her party.

"You did?" Jane's expression softened, replying with a smile. "My flowers are nice."

Moving to the side, Maura tried reaching for the bowl of punch.

"Anyway, I was just gonna get a ... drink."

Jane moved blocking the way, smiling awkwardly.

"I wouldn't."

"What, is there something wrong? I'm here to help."

Maura's sincere tone and frank smile disarmed Jane and Jane was somehow relieved to explain to someone her current dilemma.

"My ring. I was getting some of this punch crap, and …" Jane explained flustered.

"Your wedding ring?" Maura asked amused.

"It fell off. Off, and in there. My wedding ring is in there." Jane pointed to the bowl of considerable proportions, full to the top with red punch, circling the ladle inside the liquid, moving all the fruits inside the punch to no avail.

"And you tried the ladle?" Maura asked pondering the situation, trying to get the optimal solution.

"Nothing."

"And you can't empty the ... no." Maura pouted, still trying to figure out how to help Jane before anyone else noticed she had lost her ring.

"No." Jane replied almost helpless.

"No, it's too big. Uhm ... right." Her eyes shined knowing what she had to do. "Only one thing to do. Cover me." Maura moved fast, swiftly taking Jane by the waist and moving her to the side as she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt.

"What?" Jane asked confused but without putting much resistance to the way Maura had handled her.

"Use the dress, I'm going in."

"You can't just …" Jane replied alarmed. "Oh, yeah, you really can …"

Jane turned around the moment another of her guests walked directly to her. Jane cleared her throat before greeting him.

"Hi."

"They say white's the colour of virgins. If I know Casey, the only thing virgin round here is the olive oil."

Neither him, nor Jane could see Maura rolling her eyes at the last sentence, her arm completely inside the bowl looking for Jane's ring.

"The old jokes really are the best, aren't they?" Jane replied trying to keep him engaged in the conversation and not noticing Maura, doing whatever she was doing behind her.

"I'm Cavanaugh. Casey works underneath me, but not in the biblical sense."

"You're just like he described."

Jane felt Maura taking her hand flexing it against her back, extending her fingers as Maura gracefully slipped the ring back on her finger again. It was timed perfectly as Cavanaugh oved to the side to grab some punch for himself.

"Now, I need booze. I've just made a cracking filly, thought I'd grease the passage, so to speak."

All of a sudden, Maura appeared from behind Jane, flashing a radiant smile.

"Hi," the blond said looking directly to Cavanaugh.

"Hi," he answered looking suspiciously at her, not knowing exactly where she had come from.

"This is Maura. She's a florist." Jane added smiling at her accomplice.

"Name's Cavanaugh. But you can call me anything you'd like." With a smug look on his face he extended his hand towards Maura.

"And I'm sure I will." Maura answered with a composed tone, as she shook his hand, slippery and wet from the punch, earning her an even stranger look from Cavanaugh.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So by this point you should have already figured out what's going on, and I hope you like it. I've always loved that movie, having seen it countless times...and well Rizzoli & Isles, they are simply my OTP, so no wonder I wanted to try this.

The first part was a little weird, with both dialogues Jane/Maura and the movie's going on, but the rest flows as a regular story.

I took a lot of liberties on the characters. First of all, I didn't quite like Frank Sr. so for this purpose, I think it works best if Korsak is Angela's husband (and they do have chemistry right?).

The other liberties I'm taking... the role of Coop is landing on Tommy. So for this story, Tommy won't be Jane's brother...but he will be hitting on Maura, so it kind of works. Every other character falls mucho into place, except for one, and here's where I hit a wall, and I'd very much appreciate the input (whether you have sene the movie or not)

Rachel/Jane has a little sister H. Do you guys think I should totally replace Frankie for H, that is, forget Jane has a brother and keep H as sister...or totally rewrite everything related to H, into Frankie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Author's Note at the beginning of a Chapter:**

I still firmly believe that notes should be kept to the end...but I think a little These notes go into a bit of detail explaining why I chose the major character's counterparts from Rizzoli & Isles to Imagine Me & You.

If you have never seen the movie (are you kidding me?), some spoilers ahead, so you might want to stop reading and jump into the chapter.

I got a review mentioning she (unless indicated, sorry I'm assuming all Rizzles readers are female) had the characters completely opposite of how I was writing it. Sadly it was guest review and I couldn't reply, but yeah I totally understand the point! There was another who liked the idea of not going for the obvious choice that Maura should be Rachel. I think that's just because the two of them being femmes, but I think there's much more to the characters. Honestly I was a bit unsure who would play who since I see characteristics of both Luce/Rachel in Jane/Maura.

But there were pointers that completely sold me:

Rachel's soccer fanatism / Jane's baseball fanatism (this was probably my tie-breaker)

The familiar structure of Jane was much more similar to Rachel's, and how much we see of them.

I find Luce a very intelligent character (the whole unstoppable force riddle) and I see her more like a free spirit. I see that in Maura a lot.

I think Jane would find myself much more torn into the conflict of finding herself attracted to Maura, even worse while being married. Not that Maura wouldn't have the conflict...but it just seems appropriate for Jane, because it's double conflict. I don't think Maura has any conflict with sexuality at all.

And not to go into spoilers, but really, does anyone actually see Jane going into the meaning of flowers? Not me.

And, we are supposed to like Heck. He's not a bad guy, he really loves Rachel... I think Casey was much much better suited for the role than Ian. I'm with Jane on that-"vomit".

So in a general way I think the characters really aligned the way they should. I just hope I can do justice to both Rizzoli & Isles and Imagine Me & You.

All that said and cleared, on to this chapter!

* * *

The party was at its peak. Tommy smoothly danced more than walked his way between the couples around the floor, including Casey and Jane who were really enjoying themselves and having fun at being silly dancing to the music. Tommy approached the DJs booth and leaned in so that the DJ could hear him.

"Mac, can you do me a favor and give me something that's soft and smooth, yeah?"

The DJ nodded gaving him a thumbs up and Tommy made his way back to the center of where the couples dancing. Specifically to Maura, who was currently dancing with Frankie, Jane's younger, much younger brother.

"Hey, Frankie, buddy! Why don't you go visit your friends, they all miss you."

"Okay." Frankie gave Tommy a look, but nodded, letting Maura go giving her a sad look and walked away.

Maura stood in place unsure whether to leave, but something in the way Tommy was looking at her prevented her, when the music drastically switched rhythm from the fast beats into a more soulful melody.

"Oh, er ... Our turn for this dance, I think." Clumsily, he embraced Maura as the other couples were dancing, in each other's arms. "We fit nice, don't we, together?"

"Yes." Maura answered smiling entertained, being not oblivious to Tommy's efforts to be around her and the impeccable timing he had had to dance with her.

"Let me just come …" He tightened the grip around Maura's waist. "Oh, that's ... You okay?"

Maura squirmed in Tommy's arms, trying to maintain an acceptable degree of personal space between the two.

"Yes. Bit tight there, Tommy."

A few feet away Jane, slowly dancing with Casey, had to suppress a smile watching Tommy dancing with Maura.

The tapping of the microphone and the annoying buzzing of a badly adjusted sound, halted everyone's dancing and the music faded away.

"Hello, everybody. Is this ... is this thing ... is this thing on?" From the main table, Jane's father had some trouble making the microphone work.

Angela walked behind Tommy and Maura, looking extremely annoyed at her husband.

"Tommy! There you are. Get this clown off the microphone and make a proper speech."

Continuing her way to the table, Angela snatched the microphone out of her husband's reach.

"Unaccustomed—" Vince broke his attempt of giving a speech as Angela hushed him out with a flat 'What are you doing?'. "— as I am, to public speaking."

Tommy took his place with the microphone, giving time for the guests to take their places on the tables surrounding the center table. Taking a glass and tapping it with a knife, he called for everyone's attention.

"I'm here to talk about Casey and Jane. Casey is my best friend and I'm supposed to say something nice about them. Anyways, these guys are in love. And I think that that's ... boring." The chuckles of the crowd encouraged his speech and Tommy continued. "They've been in love for years, years! Years that have seen endless amounts of drugs consumed and meaningless sex thoroughly enjoyed, by me! They just stayed at home, as they do. They've been like a married couple for so many years, it's a relief that they're finally married. So, before I do my duty as best man and shag a bridesmaid ... you know who you are—" he paused and to Kate's dismay he was looking the her friend Becky, who right next to her giggled like a schoolgirl. "—I would like to raise a glass to Casey and Jane. May they grow old together, sharing the same pillow. Casey and Jane."

Tommy raised his glass and everyone followed, drinking in honor of the couple.

A cheery "Casey and Jane" echoed in the room to the couple's delight.

Tommy cleared his throat and continued his speech.

"Oh, and now, this is a very big deal. Some say the reason it's taken him this long to get married is his fear of making just this speech, but he's making it now! He's not sure he can do it, I know he can do it! Please put it together repeatedly, here's Casey!"

Casey stood up as loud cheers and foot tappings from the guests welcomed him. Clearing his throat he stared blankly at the crowd without being able to come up with a word.

From one side of the main table where Jane's and his parents were seating, Angela leaned closely and whispered to him

"I know something that helps, Charles. Imagine everybody naked."

Even if it was meant as a noble suggestion, Casey stood there still in silence until Jane stood up next to him taking the microphone for herself.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Casey ... and, welcome to my wedding." Jane put an arm around Casey's waist for support, earning sympathetic laughs from her guests . "So, I'm glad you're all here looking at me, 'cuz ... 'cuz I wanted to tell you how much I love Jane. What an amazing, wonderful, uniquely fantastic person she is." Jane half-turned to Casey and lowering her voice asked: "Do you wanna keep going?"

"No, no, I think you're doing great." Casey shook his head and moved to sit back, leaving Jane to continue speaking. From the bottom of her heart she tried to put into words everything going on in her mind for what would probably be one of the most important days in her life.

"Eh ... Okay, so this is me now. I've been looking forward to this day all my life. And I'm glad to share it with so many people I love. And a few people I've never met before. But I'm sure you're all great, too. I feel like I've known Casey all my life. And I know I'll know him for the rest of it. He's my best friend. They say fairy tales have happy endings, even though the passage can be rough. But Casey and I were mates, and then lovers and it's been smooth all the way. Maybe that's a better kind of fairy tale."

Considering her work there was done and she had probably extended her stay at the wedding more than was wise, Maura decided it was time to leave. She couldn't help but look warmly at the newlyweds, they seemed genuinely happy. She couldn't say she knew any of them, but she could tell that Casey guy was a lucky guy. Jane was not only incredibly beautiful, but she had really enjoyed the moments she had the chance to talk to her.

She walked back to her apartment, enjoying the solitude of the night. It allowed her to talk to herself and appreciate the little things in life. However, as she opened the door to her apartment, a feeling of solitude filled her. Her thoughts again on Casey and Jane. It had been a lovely wedding, she thought while brushing her teeth and going straight to bed. It was moments like that when she wondered what it'd take for her to find someone to love so much as to want to commit your whole life to that person. And that girl, Jane, had seemed like a very nice person, but someone she would probably never see again.

With a resigned breath, she turned off the lamp on her bedside table and turned to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day, she thought to herself.

Being an early riser, Maura was tending to the flowers at her shop as any other day. There hadn't been another big event for her to deliver flowers, but the business was running smooth. Each day she would make her early journey to the wholesale flower suppliers, so she could get the best quality for her store.

There was something about the language of the flowers she had come to not only master, but also respect. Thanks to their beauty and colors, they were allowed to speak what others couldn't put into words. She could deliver the messages of her patrons with the language of flowers, whether it was a message of love, condolence or congratulations. It had taken her a lot of work and courage to run her own business instead of following medical school, as her mother had wanted. Her life would have been entirely different and as she organized and cleaned her store, she daydreamed of what her life would have been like if she had been a doctor instead of the owner of a flower shop in the streets of Boston. Who knows what path she would have taken and the people she would have met.

A customer walked in while Maura was arranging some flowers inside the cluttered store.

"Hello," she greeted her customer cordially. An early balder, because he didn't look that old, walked haphazardly looking around the flowers. He definitely looked in a hurry.

"Hi. You gotta help me. I need a flower. Just one. A good one. The best."

"Okay." Maura replied amused as her customer kept walking around her store, until he finally stopped to look at her.

"This is my last chance. My last chance flower."

"Your last chance?", Maura replied trying to get another hint from him.

"I really fucked up. Only the right flower can save me. What about a rose? A red rose? What would that say?"

"Love." Her reply was easy and direct.

"Love's nice, that works."

"And fidelity." Maura couldn't help adding.

"Not a red rose, then."

"No. Not a rose at all, it's too obvious." She answered, waving her hand casually, dismissing the suggestion of the rose as absurd. "This really is your last chance. We need to find you something spectacular."

Turning around from him, she looked around the flowers on the other side of her store. She missed the moment Jane entered the store. The brunette stood on the entrance and her soft knocks on the door were answered by Maura's voice somewhere in the store.

"Be right with you."

"That's fine."

At the mere sound of Jane's unmistakable voice, Maura jerked her head back with a radiant smile on her face.

"Hi!" Maura beamed.

"Hey."

For a moment Maura couldn't keep her eyes away from Jane's. It made her instantly happy to see Jane.

"How you doing?"

"Good. Great. I just came by to say thanks." Jane answered as the man in the store walked out of it looking for the flowers on display outside on the street.

Maura looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, an unspoken way of telling her not to mind him.

Jane felt like she should say something but at the look of Maura's smile words were simply failing her.

"It was a total pleasure." Listen, sorry, I'm just dealing with ..." and lacking a better way to explain it, she just pointed at the customer.

"Oh, God, of course, go right ahead." Jane understood and moved to the side of the store with the large window.

"What's your favorite flower?" The man asked Jane from outside.

"I don't know. I think I like lilies."

"They're wrong."

Maura smiled amused and took out a flower with an unusually large stem and two colorful orange blade-like leaves spiking out of it.

"How about this? Bird of paradise."

The man walked back in interested in the flower.

"Keep talking."

"Real name's Strelitzia, named after Charlotte of Strelitz. She married King George III, had fifteen kids." Jane looked at her slightly fascinated and as Maura kept talking she managed to smile at her. "They never spent more than an hour apart. He actually**—"**

"Okay, stop talking."

The customer cut her off and walked out again, leaving Maura slightly taken aback.

"Do you wanna come to dinner?" Jane offered all of a sudden.

"Sorry?" Maura turned to her surprised.

"Dinner. With us. Casey and me. I mean, you don't**—"**

"I'd love to."

"Really? Uhm, this Friday?" Jane suggested.

"Yeah, Friday, why not." Maura nodded. She really wasn't expecting to see her again, least to be invited to dinner, but she was more than glad to take it. In the last days, the tall brunette had been appearing on her mind more times than she would have accepted.

"Great. I'll just write down the address." Jane moved in to the counter as the customer walked back in with a cactus in a pot in his hands.

"Perfect! This is the one. My last-chance flower. Wish me luck."

Maura looked at the pot trying to hide a chuckle. The cactus actually consisted of three cacti, one long in the middle, with two smaller rounded on the sides. It had an unmistakably phallic resemblance.

"Good luck." Maura really wished him as he gave gave her a $10 folded.

Turning back to Jane, they shared an easy smile between them.

* * *

**Author's Notes (where they are supposed to go):**

I think I'm going to pace this fic at small chapters, not covering many scenes of the movie in one chapter.

I hadn't really anticipated how difficult it is to adapt a movie into a fic. There's dialogue and things happening at the same time, it's weird to try to cover everything. The fun part is I can explore more what I think was going on inside the character's mind at each scene. Anyways, if you are enjoying the adaptation so far, leave some words if you feel like it. See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The idea of having Maura over for dinner had Jane more on her toes than she wanted to admit. Still she hadn't told Casey about it, so when on that morning they went to the auctioning house for a couch they had seen and fallen in love with, she thought she could bring the topic casually. There was no reason to make a big fuzz about it...or was there?

They walked around the auction house, joining the people watching the different lots up to bid, while in the background they could hear the auctioneer holding the bids. A wide variety of items were up for auction. As they walked by, Casey caught interest in an old military sword, while Jane laughed to herself as she saw a saddle over a table. Clearly the items for sale were suitable for every odd taste.

"Okay, baby, now you got to glare, give out the red eye. I'd do it, it's just that you're a lot more frightening."

"No, I'm not. Who am I glaring at?" Jane chuckled, linking her arm with Casey's as they found their way to the one item they were really interested in buying.

"Anyone who wants that sofa."

"They can't have it, it's mine." Jane stated determined as she sat on the couch. There was no better way to establish her dominance than by the close contact with the object of her desire.

"Ours." Casey corrected her softly, sitting right next to her.

"Ours." Jane conceded.

They talked about their bidding strategy for a while but Jane's thought diverted again from the couch to the dinner she had set up with that beautiful blonde— Maura, she corrected herself.

"I invited someone to dinner, Friday. That florist, Laura... Maura." She responded nonchalantly. Why was she trying so hard to not make a big deal out of it? She had talked to her for a few minutes on her wedding and then when she invited her over, but still the impression she had left on her was unprecedented.

"Oh, great, I'll cook." Casey answered half listening. His attention was focused on the auction. As soon as this item was sold, their couch would be up next.

"Please don't." As much as she loved him, and he loved cooking, his culinary talents were not one of his strengths.

They heard the auctioneer calling for the next lot. Lot 49.

"Okay baby, this is us." He called for her attention, rubbing her knee, holding his anxiety as the bidding started.

"The very attractive leather sofa, there. Brown leather chesterfield, brass stud decoration in slightly distressed condition at $90."

The auctioneer finally announced the opening for the sofa, however Jane was again thinking of Maura. Of dinner. Of dinner with Maura.

"I asked because... and this is my plan—"

"Oh no." Casey knew that once Jane's mind set was into something there was no human way to detour her from it.

"I thought we'd get Tommy along."

"Great idea. Excellent. But don't you think it would be better if we didn't get into that?"

"90 dollars, do I hear 90 dollars?

"Not from us. The best strategy is to hold to the end." Casey's voice was almost a whisper so only Jane could hear him.

"I think they'd be perfect for each other. Don't you think they'd be perfect?"

"Who?" Casey was closely following the auction, identifying all the interested bidders and timing the best moment to bid-

"Maura and Tommy. I think they'd be perfect."

The ominous sound of and old piano's keys, sharp and dramatic startled them. A young colored man flashed an apologetic, yet charming, smile to the dozens of eyes looking straight at him for interrupting the auction, and closing the lid of the piano moved along.

"That's an omen, don't play matchmaker," Casey whispered to Jane.

The auction keep going steady up, but Jane didn't seem to mind. Her mind was completely set on finding a way to get Maura around. Setting her up with Casey's best friend seemed like a good idea. That way, they could get to be friends as well.

"He did say he was into her." Casey added, knowing Jane wouldn't back down on the subject.

"There you go. It's totally on."

"Okay." Casey answered almost automatically. The price of the sofa was finally getting to his established limit of $200. No more and no less.

"It's funny, I went to her shop to say thank you for what she did at our wedding." She smiled almost dreamily as she remembered how beautiful the flowers at her wedding had been, but more than that, how easy they have clicked.

"Not yet." Casey muttered to himself.

"You know when you've just met someone but straight away you feel as if they're going to be your friend?"

The bidding kept rising, and both Jane and Casey were oblivious to what the other was paying attention to.

"Nearly there." Casey shifted in his seat, leaning in forward. The time for his bid would come in any second.

"Who knows why? Past life, physiognomy, but for some reason you just kind of click." Jane was completely lost in her thoughts, somehow happy to finally voice them out.

"Here we go."

The moment where Casey was about to bid was snatched right in from of him as someone bid exactly over his limit.

"210?" The auctioneer acknowledged the bid and repeated it to see if it would be settled at the price. "210."

"Shoot!" He didn't even had a chance to bid and Rachel was still going on talking about the flower girl.

"I don't know what I'm saying. But do you know what I mean?"

"Are we there at 210, all done at 210?"

"Baby, we lost it. The sofa." He turned to face Jane.

"What?"

"Over our limit."

"400!" She shouted, jumping to her feet, to everyone, especially Casey's surprise. She had completely lost track of the auction and just reacted, neverminding that she and Casey had agreed on their price limit.

"400?" The auctioneer asked flabbergasted, to a very much dumbfounded Casey.

"Time to pack this baby home, right? Jane patted the couch smiling innocently at her husband.

* * *

One of the oldest most respectable neighborhoods of Boston was home to Maura's mother Constance. Maura had spent most of her early years living in that area, until the moment she decided to make a path on her own, despite her mother wishes. It had taken years to prove her wrong, but in the end Constance had, as always, supported her daughter in her decisions.

Maura entered her mother's home and as she took her jacket off hanging it inside the closet, she called out to her mother.

At the lack of response she entered the living room, surprised to find her mother already in her robe and slippers, reading the newspaper. No matter how fancy and distinguished her pajamas, it was too early for anyone to be dressed like that.

"What are you doing?" She asked, not masking the bossy tone in her voice.

"I live here. What are you doing?" her mother replied, glancing at her and flipping through the next page of the paper.

"I came to tidy. You should be dressed, Mother." Maura replied.

Taking out the withered flowers from the vase in the coffee table, she replaced them with the fresh ones she had brought with her. The dry flowers mirrored the depressing atmosphere that filled the room.

"Well, I was. I'm just settling in for the evening."

"It's five o'clock. You said you were going out later."

Maura sat on the loveseat across her mother's reclining chair and looked at her with a slight hint of pity on her eyes.

"No, you said I was going out later. Have you finished work already?" Constance replied trying to engage the conversation into another direction.

"I'm busy tonight."

"With a date? Does my daughter have a date?" Maura's mother was genuinely surprised, it wasn't often that Maura would date, much to her surprise. Her daughter was really beautiful, but she had always out her business and professional realization before relationships.

"No." Maura replied dryly. "But you could have." She wasn't going to allow her mother to change the subject.

Constance groaned slightly frustrated. She took again the paper opening it on the social section.

"Let's see. Tea dances. Reading groups. Bridge clubs. Tragic attempts by lonely old coffin dodgers to meet someone before they give up and peg out. Everybody's looking for love." She looked at Maura with an arched brow and continued. "Well, they won't find it, and they certainly won't get sex. All those men are so old, it'd be like playing snooker with a rope. You know, those people are sad."

Maura couldn't help a bittersweet smile. Her mother always had a way with words and she never tiptoed around talking about sex.

"You're sad."

"No. I'm depressed. There's a difference."

Sometimes she wondered if seeing her mother like this was one of the reasons she avoided giving her heart out. Her mother had been a talented renowned artist, Constance Isles, _the_ Constance Isles, traveling all over Europe, living the epitome of an artist's life. Fancy parties, exclusive galas, glamorous expositions. Nothing like who she was right now, hiding inside her home in the middle of the evening.

"I wish you'd get a life. I wish you would."

"Yes, I know you do."

Maura kissed her mother goodbye and left. As she made her way to Jane's place, she couldn't help getting more excited by the minute. he was really looking forward to the dinner. She knew it didn't mean anything special. She couldn't allow herself to let it mean anything special at all, but she really wanted to see the brunette again. There was something unique in her voice and her presence. It wasn't often that Maura Isles found a person she considered interesting, but Jane was...Jane who? It'd be nice to know her last name. She took a mental note to check her records and find out Jane's last name.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry small chapter and more of a filler than anything. Silly of me but what really stalled me in this chapter is that I couldn't get myself to write that one line that feels like a punch to the gut. You know which one...that's why I took the liberty of adding that ominous piano sound haha. Honestly I wrote all the chapter, still leaving that line in blank, but I had to write it. As a Rizzlers I felt dirty for writing it.

Anyways, next one has more Jane/Maura interaction, so it'll be nice.

Thanks for all the reviews and comments, they are very helpful. About the script, I think it's so amazing as it is, I don't want to alter it much. I think it's brilliant. I know it's probably not the best option, but I really don't want to mess with the script too much, though there will be certain scenes that will suffer much more rewriting.


End file.
